The Dark Mark
by LizzAnn
Summary: This is my version of what took place when Snape got his dark mark. T for violence.


This is a oneshot depicting what I pictured when I thought about Snape getting his dark mark. It's rated T for violence.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own aything Harry Potter related that is used in this story. I'm just playing in someone else's sandbox.

* * *

"What am I doing?" Snape thought to himself as he slowly trudged up the dirt path, trying not to stumble over anything in the murky darkness. Ahead of him, a large manor rose above the thick trees and seemed to fuse with the dark clouds looming in the sky. The only sounds were the rustling of dry leaves and the scraping of his boots on the damp gravel. "I know what I'm doing. I'm protecting the wizarding world. I'm doing what's right."

Snape had been arguing with himself for over a week, ever since he had decided to pledge himself to Voldemort. He'd been having trouble completely convincing himself to take such a drastic step, but hearing about Lily's engagement to James Potter had pushed him over the edge. There should have been no question in his mind. Only there was, at least a little bit. But, he knew there was no way to change his mind now. Voldemort knew he was coming and changing his mind wouldn't be accepted.

Snape was brought back from his thoughts when he found himself standing in front of a pair of ominous wood doors. The snake shaped knockers glared at him with empty eyes, daring him to reach out and request entry. Just as he was about to grasp one of the large brass rings, the doors creaked open, scraping noisily along the cobblestone floor. A cold blast of air hit Severus in the face, causing an unsettling shiver to travel down his spine.

"Enter." A scratchy voice said, coming from nowhere in particular, seemingly floating on the gust of wind. As Snape stepped into the large foyer, the manor proved to be as somber as the property it sat on. Determined to finish what he came to do before second guessing himself again, Snape continued to a room that was emanating a soft, green glow. Upon entering the room, he immediately laid eyes on a dark figure seated in a large, backed chair.

Realizing this was Lord Voldemort, Snape dropped to his knees and drooped his head in respect. "My lord." He said in greeting to the dark figure.

"So you've finally come to your senses, Severus." Lord Voldemort sneered. He leaned forward in his chair, allowing the magical lights to illuminate his pale skin with a sickly green glow. "I wondered when you'd be paying me a visit. You've made yourself scarce lately."

"My apologies, my lord. I've been... conflicted." Snape murmured.

"There should be no more questions of your loyalty to me." Voldemort snapped, almost hissing with anger. Seeing Snape's body tense, Voldemort allowed a vicious grin to cover his face, showing his pleasure in his subject's submissiveness. Voldemort reached a black clad arm out and placed a single gaunt finger under Snape's chin. He raised Snape's face up, forcing his servant to make eye contact with him. Voldemort's snakelike eyes bored into Snape's ebony orbs. "After tonight, there will be no more conflicts, you'll belong to me. Do you understand?" The dark lord whispered in a low hiss.

"Yes, my lord." Severus said, unable to break away from the daunting gaze of the man he was about to be bound to.

"Stand." Voldemort said, also rising from his chair. Severus slowly rose from his spot on the floor, rolling his black sleeve up to reveal a thin, pale wrist. The dark lord motioned for Severus to move to an open space on the damp, stone wall. Unsure of what to do next, Snape turned to his master with a questioning look on his face.

Voldemort gave a slight flick of his wand and thick chains sprung from the wall. Each one wrapped itself around an arm or leg of the stunned wizard, slamming him against the unforgiving stone with a sickening thud. Snape let out a grunt of pain which earned a sneer from Voldemort. Snape stood chained against the wall, his bare arm raised above his head. He could feel a warm trickle of blood coming from his head and dripping down the back of his neck. Snape had never witnessed anyone getting the dark mark before, but hadn't realized that it involved being chained to the wall.

Placing one skeletal hand on Snape's forehead, Voldemort dug the tip of his wand into the flesh of Severus' bare arm. Voldemort took a deep breath, drawing upon his dark magic. He muttered an incantation under his breath and added more pressure to the hand on Snape's forehead.

A pain like nothing Severus had ever felt before ripped into his arm and quickly spread through his entire body. Lights flashed in Severus' eyes as he opened his mouth in a silent scream of pain and terror. His wide eyes started to glaze over and his mind and thoughts scrambled with the searing pain. He'd experienced every pain and torture inducing curse know to the wizarding world, but nothing had ever felt like this. A final blast of energy ripped through his body like lightning, then suddenly cut off.

The shock left Severus stunned as he fell forward, released from the unfeeling grasp of the chains. He hit the cobblestone floor with a dull smack, convulsing for a moment because of the shock to his nervous system. A burning sensation covered the spot where the dark mark had been placed, numbing his entire arm. Snape couldn't even open his mouth to let out the scream that was caught in his throat. All he could do was lay there as if he was paralyzed. The last thing he saw before loosing consciousness was the angry black image engraved into his arm. That image would be one that would haunt him for many years to come, and one that he would never be able to completely escape.

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! Please click that button!


End file.
